


54. “i don’t hate you. i could never hate you.  that’s the problem.”

by bruises



Series: dialogue prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Human Jennifer, Human Kate, Multi, Werewolf Kali, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate stands still. She looks at the blood on her hands and wonders how it got there. She feels like she’s losing herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	54. “i don’t hate you. i could never hate you.  that’s the problem.”

Kate stands still. She looks at the blood on her hands and wonders how it got there. She feels like she’s losing herself.

“Kate, come on!” Jennifer yells, eyes wide. She tugs on her sleeve and tries to pull her away.

Kali runs back to them and hauls Kate over her shoulder with a soft thump. “We have to go. Now.”

Jennifer follows Kali and Kate through the streets, around corners, and under bridges until the come a dead end. It’s almost two in the morning and half of the lights in this city don’t work. They’re safe for now.

“Back there - what was that?” Kali asks. She puts Kate down on the cold concrete and waits for a response.

“Kate?” Jennifer says, kneeling down. “What’s wrong?”

“We can’t do this anymore,” Kate tells them. She stands up and wipes the palm of her hands on her jeans.

“Why not?” Kali snaps. Jennifer places her hand on Kali’s shoulder when she starts to growl.

“I’m rusty - I walked away with blood on my hands. I never do that; I always clean up properly after a kill,” She explains, her back facing the two.

“So it’s our fault?” Jennifer asks, her voice cracking. “Do you hate us? Do you want us to leave?” 

Kate turns around and walks up to them. Her ears are burning and she wonders if she’s about to do something that she’ll regret.

“I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem,” She sighs.

There’s a silence between the trio; no one knows what to say.

“Alright,” Jennifer begins. “Then maybe we just need to plan a little better.”

Kate nods. “I’ve never had a partner before and now I’ve got two. I wasn’t thinking properly; I was all over the place.”

“We’ll make it work,” Kali agrees. She places her hand on Kate’s wrist and squeezes it softly.

Jennifer looks at them and smiles. “So, who’s next?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
